Un amor que está fuera de este mundo
by UnaMasEnElMundo
Summary: Kin comienza a sentir cosas por una amiga, y le pide consejos a Kon... lo sé, lo sé, mala en Summarys, pero que... YOLO... Soy nueva, así que apoyenme con Reviews. Está en español, pero le puse inglés, así será en todas mis historias XD.


_**El nerd de Grojband comenzó a sentir algo por la pelirroja, el problema era que Laney andaba con el vocalista peliazul. Todos tienen 18 años. Kin fue con su hermano "gemelo" Kon, para contarle.**_

 _ **En el garage:**_

Kin: ¿Kon? ¿Te puedo decir algo en privado?

-dijo señalando hacia la calle-.

Kon: Claro, hermano.

 _ **Ambos salieron del garage.**_

Kon: ¿Y qué querías decirme?

Kin: E-es que antes no me animaba por que no estaba seguro si era cierto, pero ya me di cuenta que es cierto lo que siento… m-me gusta Laney.

Kon: Lo sabía.

Kin: (Sonrojado) ¿LO SABÍAS?

Kon: Claro, eres muy predecible, hermano, lo más seguro es que Kim ya lo sepa.

Kin: AY, NO…

Kon: Tranquilo, hermano, Kim me dijo que no te dijera… pero ella ama a Lenny.

Kin: Si, lo sé, aparte Corey y Carrie se aman, así que no tiene nada de malo si hago algo para enamorar a Laney…

¿?: (Enojada) ¿PARA ENAMORAR A QUIÉN?

Kin: (Asustado) ¡KIM! AH, YO…

Kim: Jajajajajaja, estoy bromeando, tranquilo.

Kin: Por un momento creí que me ibas a matar.

Kim: Tengo un plan, hagamos que a Lenny y a Laney le den celos frente a Corey y Carrie.

Kin: Buena idea.

Kon: Oye, Kim ¿Konnie está en el garage de ustedes?

Kim: Claro.

Kon: Bueno, ya me voy, tengo una cita.

Kon salió corriendo al garage por sus baquetas y se fue a casa de Carrie.

Kin: Este Kon es todo un loco…

Kim solo rio por lo bajo.

 _ **La semana siguiente:**_

Carrie había organizado una fiesta por el éxito de ambas bandas. Kin y Kim ya tenían todo planeado para que Lenny y Laney explotaran de celos.

 _ **En la fiesta:**_

Carrie: Por The Newmans y Grojband -dijo elevando una copa con sidra-.

Los otros: Por Grojband/The Newmans

-dijeron elevando cada uno una copa con sidra-.

Kim: (Susurrando) Pss, Kin, hay que poner en marcha nuestro plan.

Kin: (Susurrando) Claro.

Ambos subieron al karaoke y pusieron el primer sencillo compuesto por Corey y Carrie.

Kin: (Cantando calmado) Yo sé… que me amas, sé que sientes muchas cosas por mí.

Kim: (Cantando calmada) Pues tienes razón…

Kin: Supe desde el principio que me amabas, ahora se… que te amo… acércate a mí… y dame un beso…

Kim: Aceptaré con todo gusto, si primero admites una cosa… -aumentó de intensidad- ADMITE QUE ME AMAS Y QUE HARÍAS TODO POR MÍ…

Kin: -subiendo la intensidad- LO ADMITO… ADMITO QUE TE AMO Y TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE HARÉ LO QUE SEA POR TENER TU AMOR SIEMPRE… te amo… te amo.

Kim: Yo también… te amo.

Ambos estaban a punto de besarse, pero dos chicos los interrumpieron.

¿? Y ¿?: (Celosos) KIN/KIM, NO LO HAGAS…

Kin y Kim: ¿Por qué?

¿? Y ¿?: POR QUE TE AMO…

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que ¿? mujer habla.

¿?: Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, Kin Kujura…

Kin: Yo también te amo, Laney Penn.

Ambos acercaban sus miradas, se tomaron de las manos y se besaron. Después de separase, Corey se acercó a Kin y lo empujó al suelo.

Laney: (Asustada) ¡KIN!

Corey: (Enojado) TE ENSEÑARÉ A NO METERTE CON MI NOVIA…

Kin: (Asustado) EN LA CARA NO, HERMANO, PIEDAD…

Corey estaba a punto de golpear a Kin, pero alguien metió su puño, haciendo que el puño de Corey y el chocaran.

Corey y Kin: ¡¿LANEY?!

Laney: (Enojada) NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LO LASTIMES… SI QUIERES GOLPEAR A ALGUIEN… desquítate conmigo.

Corey: No…

Laney: Si de verdad me amas… golpea a Kin…

Kin: (Alterado) ¿QUÉ?

Corey trató de golpear a Kin, pero no pudo.

Corey: No puedo… lo siento, pero… yo amo a Carrie.

Konnie: Lo sabía… Carrie también te ama.

Carrie: (Sonrojada) KONNIE…

Lenny: Lo siento, Carrie… pero yo amo a Kim.

Kim: Yo también te amo…

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, Kim se acercó lentamente a Lenny, pero Lenny la tomó de las mejillas y le dio un largo pero apasionado beso en los labios.

Corey: ¿Y qué dices, Care? ¿Me acep?…

Corey fue interrumpido por Carrie, quien lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó en los labios.

Kin: Oye, Laney ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Laney: Claro.

Lenny: ¿Y tú, Kim?

Kim: Claro que quiero ser tu novia.

Corey: ¿Y si me aceptas, Carrie?

Carrie: Claro.

Pasaron los años, todos tienen 33 años:

Kin y Laney tienen una hija de 13 años.

Corey y Carrie tienen un hijo de 13 años.

Lenny y Kim tienen un hijo de 13 años.

El hijo de Lenny y Kim también está perdidamente enamorado de la hija de Kin y Laney, pero la chica está enamorada del hijo de Corey y Carrie, pero el chico no.

La hija de Kin y Laney es pelinegra con un mechón rojo, corte de cabello estilo Laney, el físico de Laney, ojos verdes, usa la ropa como Kin, solo que usa falda y usa pupilentes.

El hijo de Corey y Carrie es peliazul, usa la misma ropa que Corey, solo que él no usa gorro.

El hijo de Lenny y Kim usa lentes, su físico es como el de Lenny, es ojinegro, cabello estilo Lenny color rojo con un mechón negro, la ropa como Lenny, solo que camiseta negra.

Kon y Konnie no tienen hijos :( que triste.


End file.
